


Fukawa vs. Syo

by snarkysira



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysira/pseuds/snarkysira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about Fukawa's feelings towards killing. Read backwards, it's about Syo's feelings towards killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fukawa vs. Syo

I do not enjoy killing  
It would be a lie to say  
That I enjoy watching people lay dead   
Everyone finds it strange   
Its crazy   
To not kill a soul   
Would be heaven   
Killing those around me  
Seems aimless 

In a world that is peaceful  
Killing disturbs  
I find it odd that   
Others go about their day   
And people fall around me   
People die   
Yes I know   
But to think that they could live   
Scares me 

To be considered weak   
Is okay   
Its crazy that   
We live in a world of killing   
I try to enjoy the fact  
But Hope's Peak took that from me


End file.
